Years With or Without You
by Sir Fuzzalot
Summary: PREQUEL to Frequent Falling. Alicia Spinnet is a muggleborn, the first in her family to go to Hogwarts. There, she will meet and reunite with friends that will last… and choices that come with them.


Hello people! I know that many of you have anticipated the arrival of the prequel to Frequent Falling... so here it is (kinda). Since I won't continue this until after Frequent Falling is done, I must be upsetting quite a few of you guys. Oh well! I thought that I'd be really nice by giving you a taster of whta this story will actually be like.

For questions you may have: Yes, Alicia already knows the Weasley twins, as said in Frequent Falling; Yes, this will go through all seven years of Hogwarts; Yes, this will have a good plot; Yes, this will be quite long; and No, we will not be calling 'Death Eaters' plain old 'Eaters' (haha, inside joke).

So, sit back, enjoy, and review Years With or Without You:) Sir Fuzzalot NOTE: this story was originally going to be called 'Yearning for You', but that title seemed to narrow in concept of the whole story. Thanks!

**

* * *

Years With or Without You**

--

A fanfiction by Sir Fuzzalot

This is the Prequel to Frequent Falling

Prologue – The Surprise of the Family

They say that there's always at least one surprise in every family. One kid that is either a genius mathematician, an Olympic acrobat, a talented artist, or even someone who has that 'special' ability to memorize Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. It might even be something a simple as a family full of brown-hair brown-eyed boys has a blonde-hair blue-eyed girl. Every family has at least _one _surprise.

Take my family for example. My father, Michael Spinnet, is a respectable man, a guy that works at one of those… erm… important companies that gives us a lot of money. His hair is a nice sandy color, and his eyes a light brown. My mother, Caroline Spinnet, is a well-to-do lady that has the most incredible sense of humor, bright red just like her hair. Her eyes are a nice, rich brown. She works with the Gourmet Chefs of England, whom have cook-offs every month that my family always attends.

My two sisters, Alana and Annabel (called Anna in short), are pretty much the epitome of the young guy's stares. My parents try their hardest to shield them when we go out together. Alana is the oldest, being sixteen right now. She has the most gorgeous blonde hair you will ever see. And not to mention the fact that her eyes are amber-ish color! Oooo, how I envy her. Amber is pretty much the best shade of brown ever.

Anna is fourteen, and has her red hair cut short before it reaches the bottom of her neck. She has lovely dark brown eyes, the kind that you can drown in. She is the life of every party she goes to, and hangs around in her packs of friends. She is always drabbling on and on about how _wonderful _her friends are. I guess so... they gave me a lollipop once. Like some philisophical people say, great friends come in packs. So, I guess that could apply.

Me, I'm not all that great. My name: Alicia Marie Spinnet. Too bland. I bet that I'll be ridiculed for it at school. I'll be going to a new one soon, since all kids here change schools once they turn eleven. I bet people would think that I'm really cool if I had a chic name like Risquiette Bonavo. I'd have the coolest hair in the world, instead of the drear hair that I have now. I'm kind of like the balance in between the two colors of blonde and red, making my hair auburn. It is an auburn shade that softly curls down to a little past my shoulders. Ooo, how I hate it. I'd rather have either red or blonde hair. It makes me feel like a half-breed of hair color either way. My eyes are a caramel color, and I'm sure that I'd scar anyone for life if they looked into them.

Like every family (in my opinion), my family, too, has a surprise. No, none of us are geniuses or talented in the arts, which is a real letdown—but I feel like it's something much, much better than that. I am my family's surprise.

I am a witch.

* * *

Hello it is me, the unfathomable Sir Fuzzalot, here to pester you with author's notes again. How did you like it? I know, this prologue is short, but I can garuntee you that the chapters will not be, and the whole story most certainly will not. Review for comments, suggestions, or whatever. Review and join my list of semi-growing best friends! 

For your information, this will answer a lot of your questions that you may have had in Frequent Falling, chapters whatever. Like when George could've had Alicia but he didn't. AND BRAD WON'T BE IN HERE! Hallelujah! (If you have no idea who in the world Brad Kelligry is, read Frequent Falling.)

I won't be updating until I am done with Frequent Falling. Sorry, and bye for now... Sir Fuzzalot


End file.
